


bruise me

by untouchableface



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Smut, Sub!Mulder, dom!scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: My girl wanted some MSR smut so that's what she's getting. Definitely PWP.





	bruise me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgfoxinthehole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=omgfoxinthehole).



With a breathless gasp the stars at the edge of his vision take over. The hand around his throat cutting off circulation at the carotid arteries - 

"Make me cum," Scully growls, sliding up his body to straddle his face, pushing her mound forcibly toward his lolled tongue as she hikes her skirt up past her waist.

Mulder complies willingly, an audible sigh escaping his lips as he reaches out to fulfill her terse order. "Yes, mistress," he whispers, the heat rising to his cheeks; he is not used to verbally surrendering to someone who can see his reactions, no matter the dirty words that come easily to his lips.  
.  
Their 'one time thing' has happened so dizzyingly often that he has lost count. They are just blowing off steam. They are bonding as all partners should. They are exploring new angles on a case. In this case, the angle is that he will make her cum using only his tongue or she will probably draw blood from the pressure of her mouth on his skin. 

In their explorations of each other they had quickly discovered how much he longed to serve and how much she, equally, enjoyed inflicting punishment when disappointed. Tonight would not disappoint either of their needs.

"I didn't hear you. What will you say?" Scully's hisses are punctuated by his tongue on her clit. 

"That I love you. And - ."

"And?"

"And that you were the one to make the connection."

"To solve the case?"

"Yes, you solved the case. Please..." 

He is begging now, hot and tight against her rigid truth. She climaxes against his tongue, sliding down his body but still maintaining her position above him. 

"What do you say?" Scully's lips hover just inches above his own.

"That I love you. That you own me. That I will always serve you."

"Good boy. Get some sleep." Scully reaches down to stroke his face and in that simbple gesture he knows he has been claimed forever, far beyond carnal needs.


End file.
